AU: Akatsuki vs Konoha a gang land war
by noir-lupe
Summary: in an AU world, the akatsuki are a gang, in a war with Konoha. 2 new members join original characters made by me and an IRL friend and help them. i havent decided if there will be any real pairings yet. couldnt think of a better title btw, lol.


Itachi ran through the deserted alley, his gang robes fluttering around in the cool, night breeze

Itachi ran through the deserted alley, his gang robes fluttering around in the cool, night breeze. He had to get back to the clan hideout before it got any darker. The city was a dangerous place for a lone gang member in another gang's territory, especially at night.

The teenaged Uchiha tripped. He didn't see what on, but he fell flat on his face in the dust. He rolled over to see another man, younger than Itachi. He appeared to be wearing red contact lenses. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw his brother staring down at him. Itachi watched as his brother took a small knife out of his black shorts

"Sasuke... please..." Itachi begged. Normally, Itachi would have no trouble beating his brother to a living pulp, but this time, Sasuke had the jump on him

"you killed our parents. I'm going to make you suffer for it"

Itachi saw a flash or silver, then red. Then his entire field of vision went black

--

"Tobi. Put down the sugar." Pein said, without lifting his head from the book "TOBI! I'm WARNING YOU!" the Akatsuki leader yelled, as a hyperactive teen downed a bowl of pure sugar

"Pein..." came a soft voice from behind his chair "why do you always leave sugar where Tobi can get it?"

Pein turned around to see the only female member of the Akatsuki. And also his girlfriend. He twisted around a bit in his seat and kissed her. He hadn't seen, or heard, her turn up.

"no matter where I put it, he still seems to get it" muttered Pein, as he resigned him self to the fact.

Tobi was pretty much the gangs pet. He was annoying at times, but deep down; everyone in the Akatsuki adored him, even though no one had ever seen his face. He always had a mask that looked like half a basketball.

Nobody knows who Tobi's family is. He had been an orphan. But Pein's parents had adopted him. When Pein was 15, his parents died in a drive-by shooting, leaving Pein as Tobi's guardian. Then Pein and Konan met, and founded the gang, known as the Akatsuki

Most of the Akatsuki had no friends or family outside of the gang, and as such would never, ever leave it. Most of them lived in one old warehouse. It had been Pein's dad's storage area for their business. When he died, Pein had been left the business and the warehouse, but the bank repossessed their house. It was now the hideout for the Akatsuki.

"wheres Itachi? He's normally back by now" Kisame, Itachi's best friend, said, as he flicked through TV channels.

"who knows. He's probably robbing the corner store again" muttered Deidara.

"hah. Or he got mugged by one of those Konoha fags" Sasori laughed from his small art table. He was working on a puppet, as always. This one was looking some-what like Deidara.

"you know what Itachi is like, danna, nobody could mug him" Deidara chuckled, leaning backwards over his chair, cracking his back and neck in several places

"you shouldn't do that deidei, it damages you back. Anyway, he was in Konoha territory, who knows what could've happened." The red-headed Akasuna

the entire room went silent for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, just nobody had anything else to say on the matter

"SHIT!" someone yelled. The entirety of the room turned around to see hidan hitting his head repeatedly on a wall, swearing his head off

"Hidan, what the hell? **you know he swears a lot, get over it. **That doesn't mean I have to like it" the small half black, half white man, named Zetsu started arguing with himself. He pained one half of himself black, to represent his split personality

"my fucking iPod broke!" Hidan yelled, finally stopping his self harm "and it was in the middle of a good song, too."

"just steal someone's tomorrow from school.. isn't that what you've done every other time?"

"yeah, still doesn't help the fact that I have no music for the rest of the night"

"and don't you have to pray now?" Konan said, from her boyfriends lap

Hidan pulled back his t-shirt and looked at his watch

"shit! You're right"

Hidan went over to a corner, pulled out a knife, slit his wrists and drew a circle with a triangle in side it, using his own blood. He sat down in the triangle and started to pray to jashin

"that should keep him occupied for a while" the blue haired female said softly, as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck. A split second noise, the gang heard a crash outside the building.

"what the hell..." Kakuzu said, turning around from the computer screen. He was in the middle of some e-fraud that was going to help fund the gang

"Itachi's back. I hope." Kisame said joyfully, his eyes widening

"that ain't Itachi" Pein yelled, pulling a small throwing star from his back pocket. The rest of the gang produced several small weapons

the front door burst open, and two teenagers, whom nobody recognized, ran into the warehouse, only to see several gang members pointing their weapons at the two intruders

"whoa whoa, settle down. We aint here to cause trouble" the male said. He had hair down to the bottom of his shoulder blades, and electric blue eyes. The female had a long, red, fringe, but the rest of her hair was black. She had purples eyes.

"we were being chased, so we needed somewhere to hide." The female said. The Akatsuki lowered their weapons slightly "I'm Kasai Ookami... and this is Lupey."

The one named 'lupey' snarled at Kasai

"ok ok... his name is Noir Lupe"

"I generally go just as 'lupe'"

"strange name" Deidara laughed from the corner, looking up from the small bomb he had been working on for a few days

"look who's talking, deidara" Sasori said to Deidara, raising an eyebrow

"and Sasori is even better?" Pein questioned

"guys, guys, get over it. Lets just put it this way. Everyone here has strange names... except me" Konan said, trying to settle them down

"YOUR JOKING RIGHT, Konan? I thought Konan was a guys name" Deidara laughed at her

"you. Thought. Wrong." Konan snarled

they turned back at their guests. Lupe had the strangest expression on this face, that just seemed to say WTF, and Kasai was just looking at them, shaking her head

Kasai looked at the back of the room, and saw a small masked boy running around in circles

"what the hell is he doing?" she asked slowly

"Tobi?" Pein said cocking an eyebrow "he found the sugar"

"so... what's going on here?" Kasai asked calmly. The gang had all lowered their weapons, accepting that the newcomers weren't a threat

"we're a gang, the Akatsuki" Pein said from his chair

"oh really? Ive seen some of you people at school, but never talked to any of you. Do you have a rival gang? Most gangs have rivals"

this time Konan spoke up

"yes, they call themselves team Konoha. Their leader is Sasuke Uchiha... the brother of one of our members, Itachi"

"hey, what's he doing?" Lupe asked, having just noticed Hidan in the corner "and is that blood?"

"he's praying... Hidan is very religious. He's a Jashinist. It's a religion that promotes self harm. He's also masochistic, so it's perfect for him. Incase you don't know, masochistic means..." Kisame replied, not looking away from his game console

"I know what masochistic is. Kasai is a masochist" Lupe cut him off

"you're going to fit in fine, I can tell." Pein said, hearing what Lupe said about Kasai.

--

the next day at school, Lupe and Kasai had art first period. It turns out, although they never paid attention to it before, they had it with both Sasori and Deidara. They hadn't noticed them at first, as they had not spoken up much during their meeting at the warehouse

Deidara turned up behind Kasai and had been watching for for several minutes unnoticed

"art is a bang, un" he said from behind her

"art is eternal, bastard." Sasori said, from the desk across from them

"you speak lies, Danna! Lies!"

"what the...?" Kasai said, glancing between the red-head and the blonde

Sasori got up from his block of wood, and walked over and explained

"deidei here likes explosions. He see's them as art. I don't know how he got into this program in the first place. I believe art is eternal. Who's side are you on?" the question was directed at both of them, although Lupe wasn't paying any attention. He was just listening to his ipod, as always.

"its both. A fleeting moment of beauty can be considered art, yet a painting can be beautiful for ever" Kasai muttered with her eyes closed

"although I am partial to explosions" Lupe said. He had only had one headphone in, and had been listening, though none of them had noticed it

"I already like you, kid" Deidara said, sitting down with his new friends

--

at lunch, Lupe and Kasai followed Sasori and Deidara down to some tables, just off of the sports oval. They were the first there and waited for the rest of the gang. In the mean time. They took the opportunity to ask some questions

"Deidara, what's with the hair? You look like a chick." Lupe questioned. He had been wondering it since their first meeting, the night before

"it confuses people. Its funny" he admitted with a small chuckle. "although it has caused uniform problems before..."

"I can imagine. Someone mentioned Itachi last night. But he wasn't there. Why not?"

"we don't know. He was at work till 8. he's normally back by 8:30 but he never turned up. Its really worrying. His workplace is inside Konoha territory." Sasori answered between mouthfuls of his breadroll "we think he was attacked by his brother, but we aren't sure"

"attacked by his brother?? Why?!" Kasai interjected

"Itachi accidentally killed his mother and father. And Sasuke hates him for it"

"oh.."

--

Itachi couldn't take the pain anymore. He had lost track of how long he had been tied up. He could feel his eye. Sasuke had cut it open. It was bleeding down his face.. at least, it had been.

"I told you I would get my revenge" Itachi heard a deranged voice from behind his blindfold

"Sasuke. Let me go. I didn't mean to kill them... and they didn't suffer like this"

CRACK

Itachi felt metal crash into his jaw, fast and hard. Knuckledusters

You little bitch... Itachi thought, as I felt one of his teeth crack. More blood was dripping down his jaw.

Itachi closed his eyes as hard as he could and focused on just listening. He could hear Sasuke's footsteps on the ground around him. He heard them getting closer and closer. Then he felt something go quickly over the top of his arm. A knife. It cut deep and it cut fast. More blood was poring down Itachi's arm now.

The torture continued for hours. To Itachi, it felt like years. He was considering biting his tongue off and killing himself, till he realized it was what Sasuke wanted.

After the beatings suddenly stopped, Itachi was left alone for hours. Possibly even days. It was uncomfortable, but a hell of a lot better than being beaten more.

Suddenly, there was light. A lot of it. It was visible even through the blindfold. He saw 11 silhouettes in the light. For a second he though, hoped, it was the Akatsuki. Then he realized theres only 10 of them, including Itachi. He suddenly saw another shadow. It suddenly appeared out of nowere. His blindfold was pulled off, and saw the Akatsuki. And Sasuke. Although he had a knife at his throat, courtesy of Pein. Then Itachi saw two new people. One had long black hair, with a red fringe, and was female. The other newbie had brown hair, down to his shoulders.

"incase you're wondering" Lupe said, pulling Kasai close "we're new to the gang"

The next hour was full of pain. The Gang had taken him back to the warehouse and was in the process of cleaning his wounds with alcohol. It stung, but it helped. And also, Sasuke was now tied to a chair. Kasai was sitting in front of him with a rusty spork, wondering what to do to him

"who here has a lighter?" Kasai asked loudly "mines out of fluid"

Itachi pulled one out of his pocket and tossed it at her

"thanks" and she began heating up her weapon of choice. a super-heated rusty spork. Would you like tetanus and pain with that?

As Kasai set to work on Sasuke, Hidan muttered with a frown in the corner as he was about to pray,

"why doesn't anyone treat me like that?" and proceeded to draw the symbol of his religion in blood.

--


End file.
